Patricio Aylwin/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver George H. W. Bush - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin junto a George Bush padre. Fuente no especificada América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| En octubre de 1990 luego de una década de que México rompierarelaciones diplomáticas con Chile, los entonces presidentes se reunierony abrazaron, con lo que establecieron una nueva era de relacionesbilaterales.El ex presidente de México, Luis Echeverría, rompió relacionesdiplomáticas con Augusto Pinochet, quien en 1974 derrocara al presidenteSalvador Allende.El general Pinochet estuvo al mando de Chile de 1973 a 1990. En1980 hubo un plebiscito en el que se aprobó una nueva Constitución,y ocho años más tarde, en un referéndum el pueblo chilenodenegó un nuevo mandato a Pinochet. En 1989 inició el nuevo presidente,Patricio Aylwin, un liderazgo hacia un nuevo periodo. (Foto: Fototeca Milenio) Patricio Aylwin - Vicente Fox.jpg| 2002 Mario Ríos junto a Patricio Aylwin y el presidente de México Vicente Fox. Felipe Calderón - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| El expresidente mexicano Felipe Calderón (d) y el expresidente chileno Patricio Aylwin (i) participan en el III Encuentro Internacional Oswaldo Payá este 9 de enero de 2015, en el salón de honor del otrora Congreso Nacional, en Santiago (Chile). EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Fidel Castro con Patricio Aylwin América del Sur Argentina * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alfonsín (2do desde la izq.) y Aylwin (1ero a la der.) compartieron en varias ocasiones. (Foto: derecho.uba.com.ar) Carlos Menem - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Los presidentes de Argentina y Chile, Carlos Menem y Patrico Aylwin. Magnacademy Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| En imagen Aylwin, Patricio recibiendo a Sarney, José; presidente del Brasil. Presidencia de la República. Chile Presidencia de la República. Brasil Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| El Ministro de Relaciones Exteriore de la República Federativa del Brasil, Don Fernando Henrique Carodoso, fue recibido por el Presidente de la República de Chile, Don Patricio Aylwin. 1993 Chile * Ver Augusto Pinochet - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Aylwin con Pinochet. theclinic.cl Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Los ex presidentes, Eduardo Frei(izq) y Patricio Aylwin. The Clinic Patricio Aylwin - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos sale en defensa de Allende tras críticas de Aylwin. Patricio Aylwin - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera visitó a Patricio Aylwin en su cumpleaños. Foto: Presidencia Michelle Bachelet - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Bachelet lamenta la muerte de Patricio Aylwin, “un gran demócrata”. Foto: AFP Colombia * Ver Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Virgilio Barco, finalizó ayer una visita oficial de 72 horas a Chile, en el transcurso de la cuál suscribió un comunicado conjunto con su homólogo chileno, Patricio Aylwin, en el que se alude de manera explícita a la lucha contra el narcotráfico.- EFE. 27 JUN 1990 César Gaviria - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin junto a César Gaviria (izquierda) y Carlos Menem (derecha). AFP Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante más de una hora, el precandidato liberal Ernesto Samper Pizano dialogó el pasado lunes con el presidente chileno Patricio Aylwin sobre el avance de los procesos del libre comercio en América Latina. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean president Rafael Correa holds a girl from the audience in his arms, as he chats with Chilean former president (1990-1994) Patricio Aylwin (L), before a ceremony marking president Michelle Bachelet's second year in office, on March 11, 2008 at La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago. Correa arrived late Sunday in Chile for a two-day official visit. Perú * Ver Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta visita al Perú, además, le permitió a Aylwin reencontrarse con los líderes históricos de la política peruana tales como Fernando Belaunde Terry, Luis Bedoya Reyes, Armando Villanueva del Campo, Carlos Fernández Sessarego, entre otros. Alberto Fujimori - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| El presidente Patricio Aylwin, junto al Presidente del Perú, Alberto Fujimori. Periódico Fortín Mapocho Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin, Luis Alberto Lacalle. icdcprague.org Julio María Sanguinetti - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Alberto Ferrari Echeverry, Patricio Aylwin, Julio María Sanguinetti, Guillermo Jaim Etcheverry, José Sarney, Raúl Alfonsín y Atilio Alterini (detalle de imagen). Foto: Oficina de Comunicaciones Facultad de Derecho | UBA Fuentes Categoría:Patricio Aylwin